Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Arrancar | urodziny = 31 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 186 cmManga Bleach; Tom 38 | waga = 80 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | poprzedni zawód = 6. Espada 12. Arrancar | poprzedni zespół = Espada | poprzedni partner = Shawlong Koufang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Di Roy Rinker i Nakeem Grindina | bazy operacyjne = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | krewni = Brak | resurrección = Pantera | debiut w mandze = Tom 23, Rozdział 198 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 116 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Shattered Blade | japoński głos = Junichi Suwabe | angielski głos = David Vincent }} , czasami romanizowany jako Grimmjow Jeagerjaques'Oficjalna strona gry ''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom lub '''Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.Inne media Jest Arrancarem oraz byłym Sexto (6.) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd Ma kobaltowe oczy, ozdobione turkusowym cieniem, a jego włosy są niebieskie. Jest dobrze zbudowany, wysoki i muskularny. Jego maską Arrancara jest fragment szczęki na prawym policzku. Ubrany jest w białą, krótką, rozpiętą bluzę, która odkrywa jego tors i brzuch. Nosi też białe, szerokie spodnie i standardowe buty Espady. Dziurę Hollowa ma w brzuchu. Po prawej stronie pleców ma tatuaż z numerem Espady. Klatkę piersiową przecina skośna blizna, którą ma od pierwszej walki z Ichigo. Przy czarnym pasie po lewej stronie nosi swój miecz. Osobowość Grimmjow niechętnie podporządkowuje się rozkazom i jest niezwykle porywczy. Jest wrogo nastawiony do 4 Espady - Ulquiorry Cifera, z którym jest posyłany na zadania. Nie lubi także Kaname Tōsena, byłego Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej z Soul Society. Grimmjow uważa, że Ulquiorra boi się z nim walczyć, bo wie, iż oboje się zniszczą. Natomiast Kaname widzi Grimmjowa, tak jak Kenpachiego, czyli jako bestię, która zakłóca ogólny spokój i porządek. Przez swój charakter miał wątpliwą przyjemność zostania Privaron Espada - bez pozwolenia zabrał grupę swoich Fracción do Karakury, by walczyć z Shinigami. Za karę Tōsen odciął i zniszczył jego lewe ramię. Grimmjow lubi walczyć i nie próbuje tego ukryć. Potrafi wykorzystywać wszelkie słabości jakie jego przeciwnik pokaże. Posiada swój kodeks honoru, co okazuje ratując Orihime, którą maltretują Loly i Menoly - "w podzięce za przywrócenie odciętej ręki". Nie chce również walczyć z przeciwnikiem, który jest ranny, dlatego kazał Orihime wyleczyć Ichigo przed ich ostatnią bitwą. Historia thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow jako Adjuchas Grimmjow jako Adjuchas miał postać pantery. Ponieważ w porównaniu do innych Hollowów był niewielki, lekceważono go, co kończyło się źle dla jego przeciwników. Napotkał na swej drodze kilku Adjuchasów i jednego Gilliana, a gdy zabił dwóch z nich, reszta zaproponowała mu, by został ich królem i wędrował z nimi po Hueco Mundo w poszukiwaniu mocy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 284, strony 6-11 Gdy inni zauważyli, że nie stają się silniejsi, powiedzieli mu, by ich pożarł, czyli odgryzł im część ciała by nie ulegli powrotnej przemianie w Gilliana. Później, gdy Grimmjow stał się członkiem Espady, zostali jego Fracción.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 285, strony 7-9 Fabuła Arrancar Grimmjow jest przedstawiony pierwszy raz, gdy Ulquiorra Cifer wraca ze Świata Ludzi i oznajmia, że nie zabił Ichigo Kurosakiego, bo jest on bezwartościowy. Jaegerjaquez kpi z niego, że jeśli by spotkał się z takim słabeuszem, zabiłby go bez wahania. Między nim a Cifferem wybucha mała kłótnia, którą łagodzi Aizen. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 198, strony 5-9 Grimmjow postanawia naprawić "błąd" Ulquiorry i na własną rękę wybiera się wraz ze swoimi Fracción do Świata Ludzi. Rozkazuje im użyć specjalnej zdolności - Pesquisa - i zabić wszystkich posiadających choć odrobinę Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 199, strony 14-19 thumb|right|190px|Grimmjow blokuje Zanpakutō Ichigo jedną ręką Kiedy Rukia przychodzi do Ichigo po pokonaniu Di Roy Rinkera, Grimmjow pojawia się i mówi, że ich zabije. Następnie przedstawia się jako 6. Espada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 202, strony 7-8 Pyta które z nich jest silniejsze, po czym Kuchiki krzyczy do Ichigo by uciekał. Arrancar wbija jej rękę w brzuch i stwierdza, że na pewno nie ona. Ichigo rusza do ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 204, strony 7-10 Grimmjow z łatwością blokuje jego miecz gołą ręką i odpycha z potężną siłą. Pyta Kurosakiego czy sobie z niego żartuje, skoro tak słabo atakuje. Prowokuje go do zaatakowania całą siłą, namawia do pokazania Bankai, bo jeśli tego nie zrobi, rozedrze na kawałki Rukię i jego. Ichigo uwalnia Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 209, strony 7-10 Kurosaki atakuje, ale Grimmjow znów bez problemu chwyta jego miecz gołą dłonią. Kiedy próbuje zadać ostateczny cios, Shinigami używa Shunpo, jednak Espada kopie go na ziemię. Pyta czy to naprawdę jest Bankai, bo jest bardzo słabe i zwiększyło tylko jego szybkość. Niespodziewanie Ichigo używa Getsugi Tenshō, ale Arrancar nie jest w stanie zablokować ataku. Na jego klatce piersiowej pojawia się wielka blizna, a sam zastanawia się co to było, bo ta mała sztuczka nie była zawarta w raporcie Ulquiorry.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 211, strony 1-17 Espada wpada w szaleńczy śmiech i stwierdza, że Ichigo jest w końcu godny zabicia. Dobywa swojego miecza i planuje zaatakować, jednak zostaje zatrzymany przez Kaname Tōsena. Grimmjow pyta co ten tu robi, a Tōsen wyjaśnia, że udanie się do ludzkiego świata i wzięcie ze sobą kilku Arrancarów rozwścieczyło Aizena i mówi, że w Hueco Mundo zostanie wymierzona dla niego kara. Grimmjow żegna się z Ichigo, który wyraźnie protestuje. Jaegerjaquez kpi z niego, że to Kurosaki ledwo uszedł z życiem i powinien się cieszyć z takiego obrotu spraw i nie miałby szans pokonania go w uwolnionej formie. Mówi by zapamiętał jego imię i lepiej dla niego by było, gdyby już więcej go nie usłyszał, bo wtedy będzie jego koniec.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 212, strony 1-15 thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow bez ramienia Po powrocie, Aizen mówi, że mimo tych wydarzeń, nie jest zły. Kaname wścieka się i prosi Sōsuke o pozwolenie na ukaranie Arrancara. Grimmjow pewny siebie prowokuje Tōsena. Po chwili czarnoskóry Shinigami dobywa miecza i odcina lewą rękę Espadzie, po czym niszczy ją za pomocą Hadō 54. Haien. Grimmjow wpada w furię i zamierza zaatakować Kaname, lecz Aizen go powstrzymuje mówiąc, że jeśli zaatakuje, nie pozwoli mu wyjść stąd żywym. Zirytowany Jaegerjaquez odchodzi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 213, strony 13-17 Miesiąc później, Grimmjow wraz z pozostałymi członkami Espady jest świadkiem "narodzin" Wonderweissa Margely. Aizen zwraca się do Ulquiorry by wykonał misję o której mówił mu miesiąc temu i pyta Grimmjowa czy nie chciałby się dołączyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 229, strony 13-18 Zjawia się wraz z Luppim (obecnym 6. Espada), Yammym i Wonderweissem w Karakurze. Grimmjowa opuszcza grupę i udaje się w kierunku Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 230, strony 11-12 Kurosaki aktywuje Bankai, co wywołuje śmiech u Arrancara. Wyśmiewa go, że ostatnim razem prawie nic nie udało mu się nic zrobić. Ichigo pyta co się stało z jego ręką, na co Jaegerjaquez odpowiada, że po prostu ją wyrzucił, bo nie potrzebuje dwóch by go zabić. Kurosaki używa nowo opanowanej umiejętności - Hollowfikacji. Grimmjow jest zaskoczony i pyta czym to jest, jednak Shinigami nie odpowiada i rusza na przeciwnika. Były Espada z trudem zatrzymał atak, po czym została na niego wystrzelona Getsuga Tenshō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 231, strony 7-16 Kiedy Grimmjow powstrzymuje atak z przodu, z tyłu atakuje go Ichigo. Arrancar desperacko używa Cero i krzyżuje z Kurosakim miecze. Po chwili maska chłopaka rozpada się i Jaegerjaquez zdobywa przewagę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strony 13-21 thumb|right|190px|Walka Grimmjowa przerwana przez Ulquiorrę Grimmjow stwierdza, że ta moc była tylko tymczasowa i mimo kilku obrażeń, teraz go pokona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 233, strony 1-4 Ichigo upada na ziemię i próbuje ponownie założyć maskę, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Jaegerjaquez kopie go brutalnie w brzuch i przybija mu ręce do ziemi przy pomocy swojego miecza. Zaczyna ładować Cero i śmieje się, że z takiej odległości tylko rozwali mu głowę. Niespodziewanie jego ręka zostaje zamrożona przez Rukię, która następnie szykuje się do ataku Hakurenem. Grimmjow szybko uwalnia się z lodu i chwyta dziewczynę za głowę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strony 10-19 Próbuje bezpośrednio na jej głowę wystrzelić Cero, lecz przybywa kolejny niespodziewany wybawiciel, Hirako Shinji. Mówi, że nie lubi mieszać się w walki Shinigami, ale był w pobliżu i nie mógł już na to patrzeć. Grimmjow pyta kim jest, ale Hirako nie zamierza udzielić odpowiedzi. Arrancar stwierdza, że w takim razie musi go zabić i rusza do ataku, rozwalając przy tym część budynków. Shinji wychodzi z tego bez szwanku, zakłada maskę Hollowa i wystrzeliwuje Cero. Jaegerjaquez aby zmniejszyć siłę uderzenia, kontratakuje swoim, jednak ponosi poważne rany. Zamierza uwolnić Zanpakutō, jednak pojawia się Ulquiorra i go powstrzymuje, oznajmiając, że misja wykonana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236 Hueco Mundo thumb|left|190px|[[Orihime Inoue przywraca ramię Grimmjowa by zademonstrować swoje moce]] Po powrocie, w Las Noches, Aizen prosi Orihime Inoue by zademonstrowała im swoje moce poprzez przywrócenie ramienia Grimmjowa. Zdziwiony Jaegerjaquez zwraca się do dziewczyny by przywróciła też zamazany numer na jego plecach, po czym zabija Luppiego i znów staje się 6. Espada.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 240, strony 10-19 Podczas zebrania Espady, Aizen informuje, że zaatakowali ich intruzi. Kiedy Grimmjow dowiaduje się, że jeden z nich to Ichigo, zamierza iść się z nim rozprawić, ale Sōsuke każde mu wracać i oszałamia go swoim Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 244, strony 16-19Manga Bleach; Rozdział 245, strony 1-12 Po tym jak Ulquiorra pokonuje Kurosakego i przebija jego klatkę piersiową, Grimmjow ratuje Orihime przed atakującymi Loly i Menoly.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 272, strony 18-19 Espada szybko je pokonuje. Inoue pyta czemu to zrobił, na co ten odpowiada, że to spłacony dług za uleczone ramię i teraz ma do niej następną przysługę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 273, strony 1-11 Przybywa do miejsca, gdzie leży ledwo żywy Ichigo i każe Orihime go uleczyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 277, strony 6 Inoue zastanawia się kto to zrobił, a Grimmjow wyjaśnia, że to sprawka Cifera. Zawsze kiedy znajdzie sobie ofiarę, robi u niej dziurę w tym samym miejscu, ale teraz nauczy go co się dzieje gdy interesuje się "cudzą zwierzyną". Kiedy Ichigo odzyskuje przytomność, pojawia się Ulquiorra.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 277 thumb|right|190px|Grimmjow atakuje Ulquiorrę Cifer pyta go co ten wyprawia i każe mu oddać Orihime. Grimmjow odmawia i atakuje, po czym stwierdza, że Ulquiorra boi się stanąć z nim do walki, ponieważ rozwalą się nawzajem. Czwarty próbuje użyć Cero, ale Jaegerjaquez doskonale kontratakuje. Po chwili łapie go za ubranie i umieszcza w jego dziurze Hollowa mały kwadracik. Ulquiorra znika, a Orihime pyta co się stało. Grimmjow wyjaśnia, że użył Caja Negación i zamknął Cifera w innym wymiarze, ale zapewnie niedługo się z niego wydostanie. Ichigo wstaje i zatrzymuje jego atak na Orihime i prosi koleżankę by uleczyła jego i Grimmjowa, bo chce walczyć z nim na tych samych prawach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 278 thumb|190px|left|Gran Rey Cero Grimmjowa Kurosaki i Jaegerjaquez oddalają się i stają do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 279, strony 1-8 Podczas walki, Grimmjow uświadamia Ichigo, że ten nie przybył tu by uratować Inoue, ale dla walki. Arrancar rani sobie dłoń i używa specjalnej techniki Espady - Gran Rey Cero. Ichigo krzyczy by zaczekał i spogląda na Orihime. Niweluje atak przy pomocy Hollowfikacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 280 Grimmjow postanawia uwolnić Resurrección - Pantera. Jaegerjaquez tworzy dźwiękowy atak, a następnie przechodzi do walki wręcz. Z łatwością kopie Kurosakiego z wielką siłą, ale przez swoją nieuwagę zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu Getsugą Tenshō. Grimmjow krzyczy, że tego właśnie chce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 281 thumb|190px|right|Ichigo z maską i Grimmjow w Resurrección Espada chwali przeciwnika, że wytrzymuje tak długo w masce, ale jeśli ona pęknie, znów będzie nudno. Ichigo łapie go i przecina na klatce piersiowej, po czym rusza do kolejnego ataku. Grimmjow wystrzeliwuje pociski, ale Kurosaki ich unika. Jednak były one wycelowane w Orihime i Nel, więc Ichigo decyduje się je zatrzymać własnym ciałem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282 Maska Kurosakiego zaczyna już odpadać i jest u kresu możliwości, kiedy niespodziewanie Inoue krzyczy, że nie musi wygrać, ale ma po prostu nie umierać. Chłopak zatrzymuje atak Grimmjowa i mówi, że nie może pozwolić się już więcej zranić, po czym przecina go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 283 Jaegerjaquez wstaje i kpi, że Ichigo próbował pokonać go czymś takim i wspomina czasy kiedy był Adjuchasem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 284 Postanawia użyć najsilniejszej techniki - Desgarrón. Jednak Ichigo niszczy ją i postanawia zakończyć walkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 285 thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow zaatakowany przez Nnoitrę Grimmjow pada, lecz Kurosaki wyciąga rękę i go łapie. Kładzie go na ziemi i ma zamiar ruszyć dalej, lecz Jaegerjaquez wstaje. Jego Resurrección znika i mówi, że nie takiej opcji by przegrał z kimś takim. Ichigo zatrzymuje go i mówi, żeby skończył, bo to już nie ma sensu. Niespodziewanie Grimmjow zostaje zaatakowany Zanpakutō Nnoitry, który chce walczyć z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 286, strony 11-19 Grimmjow nazywa go draniem, przez co Gilga próbuje zadać ostateczny cios. Kurosaki staje w jego obronie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 287, strony 1-5 Jak się później okazało, Grimmjow wciąż żyje.Weekly Shōnen Jump; Sekcja Bleach, Wydanie 9. (2012) Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki wręcz: Jest bardzo sprawnym w walce wręcz kombatantem, posiadającym znacznie mistrzowskie umiejętności wykorzystanych jako główny środek ataku. Jego kopnięcia i ciosy są śmiertelnie nieprzewidywalne. Technika walki jest niezwykle destrukcyjna, wykorzystując swoją szybkość i refleks sprawnie powalając przeciwników. Jest wystarczająco wykwalifikowany, chociaż powstrzymuje się na krótki czas w walce z silniejszymi wrogami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 211, strony 9-10Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strona 11Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 281-285 Ekspert walki mieczem: Mimo że zwykle preferuje walki wręcz, Grimmjow jest również skutecznie walczyć swoim Zanpakutō. Przedstawiony jest trzymając katanę przeciwko Ichigo (który był w Bankai i Hollowfikacji) nie mając ręki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strona 18 Następnie ukazany jest trzymając Zanpakutō w ręce przeciwko Shinjiemu Hirako, który miał założoną maskę Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236Manga Bleach; Rozdział 279, strony 13-14 W starciu jeden na jednego z Ichigo, widzimy go pokazującego znaczne umiejętności w walce mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 280, strona 5 Pesquisa: Grimmjow wykazał tą zdolność, gdy on i jego Fracción najechali Karakurę, podczas której mógł określić najsilniejszy cel ze znacznej odległości.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 199, strona 16 Hierro: Jako 6. Espada, Grimmjow ma pasywną zdolność znania Hierro. Jest ono wystarczająco silne, aby bez trudu blokować ostre krawędzie ostrza Shikai gołą dłoniąManga Bleach; Rozdział 209, strona 7, później pokazano jego gęstość skóry, dzięki czemu był w stanie chwycić ostrze Ichigo w Bankai, blokować ataki gołą dłonią bez uszkodzeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 211, strony 5-6 Jest w stanie przetrwać z bliska Getsugę Tenshō, choć wychodząc z ciężkimi obrażeniami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strona 13 Wytrzymuje również zamrożenie przez Shikai Rukii, zauważając, że zamrożenie powierzchni ciała nie jest możliwe by go zabić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strona 19 Zwiększona siła: Grimmjow pokazywany jest przy użyciu siły, aby popchnąć Ichigo przy niewielkim wysiłku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 209, strona 8 Ukazano, jak rzucił Kurosakiego na znaczną odległość trzymając jego ostrze miecza, kiedy zaatakował Grimmjowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 211, strona 6 Jego kopnięcia są wystarczająco silne, żeby wysłać przeciwnika w powietrze z dość dużą siłą oraz przy okazji niszcząc kilka budynków w okolicy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 211, strony 10-11 Pokazano również, jak przebił ręką klatkę piersiową Luppiego, byłego Espadę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 240, strona 16 Ogromna moc duchowa: Energia duchowa Jaegerjaqueza jest bardzo wysoka, jak zauważyła Rukia, były "niezależne światy" z jego Fracción, co zastanawiało ją, czy jest tego samego gatunku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 204, strony 6-7 Bardzo spostrzegawczy kombatant: Jest w stanie odróżnić w prostej obserwacji, po pierwszej walce z Ichigo, że jego Bankai wzmacnia Getsugę Tenshō, co uszkodziło ciało Grimmjowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 212, strona 13 Zauważa również, że jest w stanie użyć 2 - 3 najlepszych ataków. Po drugiej walce z nim, zauważa, że Ichigo stara się wykorzystać Hollowfikację, aby szybko pokonać Grimmjowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 233, strona 3 Jak maska pękła, zrozumiał, że oddech Kurosakiego stał się od razu szybszy, ale zauważa, że jest coś z nim nie tak, ponieważ zainkasował sporo obrażeń, ale stracił tylko trochę energii duchowej albo że ma jakieś ograniczenia, przez co może to utrzymać tylko pewien czas.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strona 12 Po trzeciej walce zauważa, że może wytrzymać dłużej z założoną maską niż przedtem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strona 7 thumb|190px|right|Cero Grimmjowa Cero: Grimmjow jest zdolny do odpalenia czerwonego Cero z dłoni a także pięści.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strona 16Manga Bleach; Rozdział 235, strona 13Anime Bleach; Odcinek 140 Wykazał wystrzelenie w linii poziomej, co zwiększyło zakres śmiertelności, jak wtedy, gdy spalił górną połowę ciała Luppiego po odzyskaniu ramienia i rangi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 240, strona 17 Znowu korzysta z tego, kiedy wystrzela je wprost w Menoly, spalając ją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 273, strona 6 Jego Cero jest wystarczająco silne, aby zneutralizować Cero kolegi z Espady, Ulquiorry Cifera w trakcie ich starcia, mimo że miał mocno poparzoną prawą rękę od łokcia do dłoni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 278, strona 12 Jaegerjaquez wykazał również możliwość oddania Cero z jednej ręki. * Gran Rey Cero: Jako Espada, jest w stanie skorzystać z tej ekskluzywnej odmiany Cero, które daje znacznie większe i mocniejsze efekty niż normalne Cero. Wystarczy, aby spowodować duże straty w Las Noches. Z tego powodu Aizen zakazał używania wewnątrz twierdzy, choć Grimmjow wyraźnie zignorował to podczas swojej ostatniej walki z Ichigo. Jaegerjaquez najpierw musi przeciąć palce na swoim Zanpakutō mieszając Cero ze swoją krwią. Jego Gran Rey Cero jest niebieskie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 280, strony 13-14 :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 149 Garganta to sposób w jaki Arrancarzy i Puści podróżują do i z Hueco Mundo. Polega ona na otwarciu ściany oddzielającej światy odsłaniając tunel gwałtownie wirującej energii. Następnie trzeba ją skupić i utwardzić w celu utworzenia ścieżki, po której można przejść. Grimmjow to zademonstrował podczas osobistej inwazji na Karakurę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 198, strona 25 Mistrz Sonído: Jako 6. Espada, Grimmjow jest bardzo biegły w posługiwaniu się Sonído. Nawet w swojej nieuwolnionej postaci jest w stanie nadążyć za Ichigo wykorzystującym prędkość Tensy Zangetsu. Początkowo Grimmjow mógł zaskoczyć i przytłoczyć Kurosakiego swoją szybkością.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 121Manga Bleach; Rozdział 232, strony 17-18Manga Bleach; Rozdział 280, strona 3Manga Bleach; Rozdział 280, strona 12 Zanpakutō :Manga Bleach; Rozdział 281, strona 6 Tsuba jego Zanpakutō przypomina skrzywioną literę "S", rękojeść jest jasnoniebieska. thumb|right|190px|Pantera * Resurrección: Komenda uwalniająca to . By uwolnić Zanpakutō, Grimmjow trzyma go po boku, następnie miecz zaczyna świecić na jasno niebiesko. Potem Jaegerjaquez drapie go swoim pazurem i wypowiada komendę, uwalniając przy tym ogromne pokłady energii. Jego wygląd zmienia, staje się podobny do pantery i wygląda bardzo dziko. Jego zęby stają się postrzępione i ostre, ręce zamieniają się w czarne pazury, a nogi w czarne szponiaste łapy. Wyrasta mu smukły, podobny do bicza ogon dłuższy niż jego ciało. Włosy stają się bujne i sięgają aż do kostek. Znaki obok oczu stają się większe i łączą się z typowymi kocimi uszami. Pozostałość maski Hollowa zamienia się w swego rodzaju opaskę na czoło. Jego ubranie zmienia się na biały segmentowy pancerz, podobny do tego, kiedy był Adjuchasem. Z przedramion i łydek wyrastają mu ostrza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 281, strony 8-9Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strony 13 :Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: * Wzmocnione Hierro: Hierro Grimmjowa staje się widocznie mocniejsze. Gdy został trafiony Getsugą Tenshō Ichigo Kurosakiego z maską Hollowa, nie otrzymał żadnych widocznych obrażeń.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 281, strony 18-19 * Zwiększona szybkość i sprawność: W formie Resurrección jego szybkość wzrasta, dając mu zwierzęcą sprawność, pozwalając mu walczyć na równi z Bankai Ichigo. * Zwiększona siła: Jego siła pozwala przypadkowo niszczyć wieżowiec wielkości filarów w Las Noches. Jego ataki były na tyle silne, by wysłać Ichigo przez kilka budynków jednym uderzeniem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 281, strony 13-14 * Fale dźwiękowe: W formie Resurrección, może ryknąć tak głośno, by utworzyć wstrząs, wystarczająco silny, aby odrzucić swoich przeciwników.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 281, strona 11 : Ta technika pozwala na uwolnienie pocisków, które lecą w przeciwnika z dużą prędkością. Naraz można wystrzelić 5. Ich siła jest bardzo destrukcyjna, jeden z nich jest w stanie zniszczyć kolumnę o średnicy większej niż 30 metrów.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; strona 150 Przybierają formę nierównomiernych krystalicznych lotek. Ichigo z maską Hollowa był w stanie je zablokować swoim ciałem i kontynuować walkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strona 17Reishi thumb|Desgarròn * : Grimmjow tworzy z każdego pazura długie niebieskie ostrze składające się z Reishi, które rzuca na wroga. Może wystrzelić jednocześnie maksymalnie dziesięć ostrzy.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; strona 150 Po wystrzeleniu, Grimmjow jest w stanie kontrolować ich ruch. Mimo, że ten atak jest bardzo silny, Ichigo Kurosaki zniszczył go za pomocą siły woli.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 285, strony 4-5 Fracción thumb|190px|right|Fracción Grimmjowa : Shawlong jest 11. Arrancarem. Ma czarne włosy, które są splecione i zwykle wiszą ponad jego ramieniem. Pozostałość maski jest na szczycie głowy i przykrywa część twarzy. Koufang jest intelektualistą lub co najmniej analitykiem. Ginie z rąk kapitana 10. Oddziału po tym, jak ten zdjął limit. : Edrad Liones jest 13. Arrancarem. Edrad wydaje się być bardzo dużym mężczyzną, z długimi czerwonymi włosami. Resztki jego maski są zaledwie wziernikami na nosie i to zasadniczo wygląda, jak gdyby miał na sobie niezwykłe szkła. Został zabity przez Ikkaku Madarame, który użył Bankai. : Yylfordt Grantz jest 15. Arrancarem. Yylfordt jest sarkastycznym, zniewieściałym mężczyzną z długimi blond włosami, które są podobne do włosów Ukitake. Pozostałość jego maski jest na szczycie głowy i wygląda jak rozbity hełm. Zostaje zabity przez Renjiego Abarai używającego Bankai po uwolnieniu limitu. Yylfordt jest starszym bratem Szayelaporro, o czym świadczy choćby to samo nazwisko, a poza tym Szayelaporro osobiście o tym mówi. : Di Roy jest 16. Arrancarem. Resztki maski Hollowa Di Roya są masywne i podobne w kształcie do głowy rekina. Prawa część jego maski jest zawinięta w bandaże, które zaciemniają właściwe oko (bandaże ukrywają ranę daną mu kiedyś przez Grimmjowa). Został zabity przez Rukię Kuchiki. : Jest otyłym i cichym 14. Arrancarem. Resztki jego maski Hollowa przykrywają całą właściwą stronę jego twarzy. Walczył z wicekapitaniem 10. Oddziału - Rangiku Matsumoto i na początku z łatwością ją przytłaczał, lecz zginął, kiedy uwolniła swój limit i zadała mu kilka poważnych ran. Występy w innych mediach Grimmjow jest grywalną postacią w wielu grach Bleacha. Pojawia się w Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 i Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 z [[Bleach: Heat the Soul (seria)|serii Bleach: Heat the Soul]]. Pojawia się również w Bleach: Shattered Blade oraz Bleach: Versus Crusade z serii na konsole Nintendo i seriach Bleach: Blade Battlers, Bleach: Blade Battlers. W Bleach: Shattered Blade jest zdolny do odpalenia niebieskiego pocisku Bala na przeciwnika, a w Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd posiada wyjątkowy atak, który wygląda jak czarna Getsuga Tenshō, ale zamiast czarnego jest fioletowy zarys oraz zamiast czerwonego Cero ma niebieskie. Ma także scenę i kompozycję w Bleach: Dark Souls oraz pojawia się w grze RPG Bleach: The 3rd Phantom jako technika wroga. W Bleach: The 3rd Phantom jest w stanie wykorzystać silne Cero bliskiego zasięgu - Agarrar Cero, które wybucha wprost na przeciwnika i może wywołać oparzenia. Ponadto, może używać Bali, a nawet używać innych umiejętności w uwolnionej formie, nawet Gran Rey Cero. W Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 i Bleach: Versus Crusade występuje w uwolnionej formie. Jego postać pojawia się ponownie Bleach: Soul Resurrección, a Desgarrón jest jego ostatecznym atakiem, ale może korzystać również z Gran Rey Cero. Ponadto, w tej grze jego atak Garra de la Pantera nazywa się Afilado (po hiszpańsku "Ostry"). Ma również swój własny album w Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. Cenzura W anime, podczas pierwszej walki z Ichigo, Getsuga Tenshō spaliła mu dużą część klatki piersiowej, nadgarstki i kawałek czoła. W mandze krwawił z tych miejsc oraz z uda. Ciekawostki * Jego motywem muzycznym wybranym przez Tite Kubo jest "Bomb LA (A Bombs) - Step Inside" autorstwa "Just Constantly Rotating". * Jego aspektem śmierci jest destrukcja. * Imię "Grimmjow" pochodzi od Nicholasa Grimshawa - angielskiego architekta znanego z modernistycznych budynków.Shonen Jump (magazyn). Tom 6., Wydanie 6. czerwca 2008. Viz Media. 12. Natomiast nazwisko, "Jaegerjaquez", od szwajcarskiego producenta ekskluzywnych zegarków, Jaeger-LeCoultre.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; Wywiad z Tite Kubo, strona 256 * Grimmjow został uznany za czwartą najpopularniejszą postać w Bleachu w najnowszym sondażu popularności uzyskując 4987 głosów. * Jego Zanpakutō, Pantera, znalazło się na 9. miejscu w rankingu Zanpakutō. * W rankingu na najlepszą walkę, jego walka z Ichigo zajmuje 3. miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strony 2-3 Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Sonído de:Grimmjow Jaegerjaques en:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez es:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez fr:Grimmjow Jaggerjack ru:Гриммджоу Джагерджак